


Try Harder.

by thoseggsarentdippy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard, Top Kageyama Tobio, gay volleyball nerds, handjobs, it has sex alright dude, i’m sorry man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseggsarentdippy/pseuds/thoseggsarentdippy
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are always getting into fights over the smallest of things. Yet, this argument seems to have gone on a little too long. Their tension starts to affect the way they play, and sooner or later they have to confront each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Try Harder.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Hinata & Kageyama are both 3rd years, so they are both 18. This is also my first attempt at smut so like... go easy on me lol.

“Have not!”

”Have too!”

Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio had been at this for almost eight minutes now while the rest of the Karasuno team was patiently waiting for them to shut up.

“It’s not hard to tell that you’re half-assing your spikes dumbass! You realize how aggravating it’s been to set to you? Start trying.” Hinata crossed his arms and pouted, trying to think of what to respond with.

“I am not half-assing my spikes Bakayama! Why can’t I just practice without you yelling at me every five seconds?” Kageyama was just about to grab Hinata by the collar until the team captain, Yamaguchi, interfered.

“Can you guys stop it already? We need to practice. Okay?” The two looked at each other before quickly apologizing and getting back to the rest of their team. Neither of them spoke to each other for the rest of the night .

As the weekend approached, they avoided each other at all costs. It was normal for them to fight, but usually their conflicts got solved pretty fast. So why were they taking this so seriously?

•• •

The next morning Hinata groggily slipped out of bed after being awoken by the obnoxious _beep beep_ of his alarm. Though it was a Saturday, Karasuno was having a practice match with Nekoma. He got ready fairly quick and was out the door in no time.

As he walked to the high school, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He thought about seeing all the Nekoma players again. He wondered who would win in the game today. Yet, more than anything else, he thought about Kageyama.

_ Will our stupid fight affect the game today? Will we ever even make up? I don’t even like avoiding him. Why are we mad at each other again?  _

He finally made it to the gymnasium and quickly realized that everyone was already getting ready for the match. He ran to greet the rest of his team and waved at the Nekoma players. 

The game started and so far both teams were going steady. Hinata and Kageyama successfully used one of their quick attacks, but Nekoma was quick to catch on. From then on, it had started getting stressful.

The freak duo had started out fine, but as tension increased, Hinata found himself not being able to keep up with Kageyama. Before they knew it, Nekoma had taken the first set 25-23. 

The second set began, and things were only getting worse. Kageyama was still setting to Hinata, hoping he’d be able to catch up, but that didn’t happen. Instead, they fell further and further behind until Nekoma finally won the second set 18-25.

Hinata felt utterly defeated. It wasn’t that the Karasuno team had gotten worse over the last three years; it was that with the freak duo behind, everyone else on the team felt behind too.

As everyone cleaned up the gym and got ready to head home, Hinata couldn’t help but sink into his thoughts. He felt as if this was all his fault. Kageyama  was right; Hinata’s spikes had been getting somewhat sloppy. _If he had only listened._

Everyone else had started to leave the gym, and Hinata reminded himself that he should start getting ready to leave too. He walked slowly to the locker rooms and soon regretted that decision.

”What the fuck was that!?” He slowly turned around to see Kageyama looking enraged. “Why was your playing so shit? I fucking told you to try, I told you to start practicing harder, but you didn’t listen! You never listen!” 

“I know okay?” Hinata meant for it to be said sharply, but instead it came out as a desperate whine. “I know I messed up okay? I know I should’ve listened and I know that every single thing I do is horrible because you remind me every day!”

Before he could think, he felt himself shove Kageyama. He expected to be scolded or even shoved back, but instead when he looked up he saw Kageyama looking almost..  hurt?

“I.. I’m sorry  Shoyo .” Hinata’s mood quickly shifted from utter anger and melancholy to admiration and passion just because of the use of his first name. He chose his next words carefully, only wanting to speak his mind.

“I-I just.. We lost because of me today. I’m sorry Kags I-I’m so-“ Before he could stop himself, Hinata fell into Kageyama’s chest, letting his tears flood out. He wanted nothing more than to be held,  especially  by Kageyama. His stomach filled with butterflies as he felt Kageyama gently ruffle his hair.

”Hi-Hinata?” He slowly lifted his head after Kageyama spoke, curious as to what he wanted to say. Kageyama cupped Hinata’s face before softly wiping away his streaming tears. His hand moved to the nape of the small boy’s neck, before he leaned in and pressed their soft lips together.

Kageyama felt himself kissing him longer than he intended to, but when he pulled away he looked down to see Hinata with a surprised look on his face.  And that is kind of what he expected to see anyways.

”I’m.. I’m so sorr-“ Before he could finish his apology he felt Hinata gently grab his hand and look down embarrassed.

”Why’d you stop?” He said softly, voice cracking in the middle of the word ‘stop’.As soon as Hinata looked back up he was met with Kageyama’s lips on his as they were before. At first their mouths moved softly, but it had gotten more passionate along the way.

With Kageyama running his fingers through the small boy’s untamed hair and their tongues both moving faster than ever before, the two felt as if they were in heaven. They both pulled away slowly to regain air. Kageyama could focus on nothing but Hinata’s loud panting, and well, the string of saliva between their mouths.

Hearing Hinata sound so helpless, so desperate made Kageyama want more than kissing, even if kissing Hinata was one of the best things that he could ever experience. He still wanted more. They both took their time; gently biting each other’s lips, stroking the others cheeks, maybe accidentally bumping their foreheads together, but then laughing it off and returning to the warm comfort of each others tongues.

Kageyama softly pushed Hinata against the wall and leaned in to playfully kiss the boy’s nose. He then buried his face into Hinata’s shoulder, hoping he would be completely oblivious to what he would do next.

At first, he started giving soft, wholesome kisses to Hinata’s bare neck. Then, he let his warm tongue travel from his shoulder to under his chin. He could feel the orange haired boy start to shiver and let out a soft moan. He let his tongue wander, and even applied suction on a few spots, leaving purple bruises all over.

“Ka-Kags” Hinata whimpered. Kageyama lifted his head to look at the submissive boy. “I want more.” This brought a red shade to the ravenettes cheeks. He didn’t know _exactly_ what Hinata meant by ‘more’. Though, he did want to get an idea.

Kageyama moved his mouth to Hinata’s ear before asking dominantly, “Then tell me what you want.” Hinata looked up with wide eyes and his face quickly flushed. He didn’t know what to respond with, so he went with the first thing that came to mind.

“I-I want you, Tobio.” Hinata replied softly. Kageyama nibbled at his spiker’s ear before whispering, “And you have me Shoyo.” They both leaned in and started giving each other the sloppiest of kisses and Hinata couldn’t help but start gripping at Kageyama’s back, never wanting to let go.

The taller boy moved his hand under the shorter boy’s boxers, roughly grabbing at his bare ass while all Hinata could do was whimper. He loosened his grip before moving his hand to Hinata’s front, stroking his length as Hinata moaned loudly into Kageyama’s mouth.

”Ka-Kageyahhh!” Hinata felt himself struggling to kiss back as Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s dick, moving in an up and down motion faster than he could comprehend.

“Kags I w-won’t last” He whined rather than spoke. Kageyama felt his heart melt at the submissive boy’s breathless whimpers. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through Hinata’s soft hair reassuringly.

”Thats okay.” Kageyama said. Hinata felt himself about to come, as his mix of panted cries and moans got louder. He had started to thrust with Kageyama’s hand, feeling nothing but constant pleasure. 

“Aah-Tobi-ohh god” Hinata finished onto Kageyama’s gentle, yet rough hands. He could feel his legs give out, as he shifted all of his weight onto the taller boy’s chest. Kageyama gave Hinata soft kisses all over his head as Hinata tried his hardest to catch his breath.

Once he did, he looked down and said the first thing that came to mind. “Sticky.” Kageyama slipped his hand out of Hinata’s bottoms and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

”No shit dumbass. You can borrow some of my clothes. Just go to the showers and get cleaned up. And be fast, I’m not waiting on you.” Hinata crossed his arms and walked away to go bathe. As he turned on the shower he wondered if this would happen more than once. He hoped it would.

”Hurry up shrimp!” Hinata realized he’d taken longer than Kageyama probably wanted him to, so he wrapped it up and quickly got out of the shower. He put on the clothes Kageyama had given him and ran to go meet up with Kageyama.

“Do you know what fast means?” Kageyama scoffed. Hinata was just about to retaliate, until he felt Kageyama’s fingers intertwine with his own. “C’mon stupid, I’ll walk you home.” Hinata felt his face flush at the feeling of Kageyama’s hand on his. He chuckled to himself and walked with Kageyama in silence.

_ Stupid _ Bakayama.


End file.
